Mutant Defence Force Chapter 1
by X-Factor
Summary: A story about a disfigured mutant crimefighter that calls on the X-men for help.
1. Default Chapter

Mutant Defence Force  
  
Author's Note; This is a book written by myself and most of the characters are the creation of the wonderful Stan Lee.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Barbarian sat in the smoky casino, it was well after midnight and there was only one game that was still going. All other patrons had left after losing their money to the beautiful Domino.  
  
Barbarian sat in the shadows to hide his mutated face. He sat wondering how he ended up in a dive like this; he was only here because of her.  
  
He had used his alias so often these days he had almost forgotten his birth name. Ah yes now he remembered it was Chris Price. Domino was busy at the gambling table playing poker against a man named Joe O'Connor.  
  
"I have no other money on me, so I'll have to use the only other thing I own which is my mansion," said Mr. O'Connor.  
  
"Fine," replied Domino.  
  
Making full use of her mutant ability to alter probability fields she had already easily won the five hundred thousand pounds without losing a penny. She also won the mansion with ease.  
  
After Joe had left the table sobbing about his losses, Domino stood turned around and strode over to Barbarian.  
  
"There is your cut of the money and your mansion," Domino said and handed over twenty five hundred thousand pounds and the legal documents. "What do you plan to do with the money and the mansion?" she asked as they left the casino through the back entrance so as not to draw attention to Barbarian's blue face and red eyes.  
  
"I plan to found my own team of mutants to catch my nemesis The Magician," replied Barbarian.  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?" asked Domino.  
  
"He killed my family and my best friend and made my face like this," he replied.  
  
This is my story so far. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Mutant Defence Force Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The early morning sun shone on the O'Connor Mansion, where recently a lot of activity had been going on. The famous mutants Cyclops, Wolverine, Archangel, Beast, Iceman, Juggernaut and Nightcrawler, also the famous crimefighter Spiderman had responded to Barbarian's plea for help with The Magician.  
  
"Okay Mr. Barbarian what's this all about because there is big trouble in Manhattan right now with Dr. Octopus so I want this to be quick," said Spiderman.  
  
"Sorry but I really need your help," said Barbarian.  
  
"What with my friend," said the heroic Cyclops.  
  
"As you can see this is no ordinary face it was done to me by an enemy of mine called The Magician," said the mutant known as Barbarian.  
  
"You gotta be kiddin me bub. A mutant is actually callin' himself The Magician," laughed Wolverine shaking his head.  
  
"Yes there is Wolverine and I want to nail the bastard," said Barbarian angrily. "Uh sorry about that."  
  
"So when do we see your friend," asked the high-flying Archangel.  
  
"Soon we shall see him and then we shall defeat him," answered Barbarian. Everyone cheered even the sulking Spiderman. "But first you have to get into your new uniforms. Then go into your bedrooms. The uniform room is down the corridor and the first on your left."  
  
All the newcomers filed out and headed to the uniform room.  
  
Barbarian sat at his desk and flipped through the newspapers that had just came out for news on The Magician. "Ahem, excuse me boss but have I got the right uniform," asked Spiderman in his new dark purple and navy uniform, which had a large M on his back.  
  
"Yes you do Spiderman. Now head up to your room because in the morning we're heading to the railway station," said Barbarian turning over a newspaper with the headline "Mutant Gang hijack train."  
  
It was so early it was still dark and the newly established mutant team crept out of the mansion with the mutant Barbarian in the lead.  
  
"Alright team we'll be using these microphones to communicate. Be careful we want to knock The Magician unconscious," Barbarian ordered.  
  
The team snuck into the railway station without being seen by any of the workmen. Spiderman crept along the ceilings, Archangel flew above watching, Beast climbed across the roofs and Barbarian, Iceman, Cyclops and Wolverine ran through the corridors. They came out onto the station platform to the sounds of a speeding train came to a very loud stop in front of the heroes. Out of the train came Sabretooth, Quicksilver and The Magician.  
  
"This is it?" asked Iceman. "This is the big threat that we're here to stop."  
  
"Yes we are," said The Magician evilly. Iceman was hurled upwards by an unseen force high into the air. Spiderman leaped through the air and shot web's out at The Magician. While in the air Spiderman was caught by Quicksilver, who ran twenty miles away in a second and dumped Spiderman in a ditch and ran back. 


End file.
